Wedding Day
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life...  Oneshot sequel to HE LEFT ME SCARS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama but a driver's license is what I might own soon. XD Woohoo~**

**Warning: **Mild cursing. Alternate Universe. Un-betad. OOC. Must have read _"He Left Me Scars"_ first to understand this. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

**by Marisol Gaddi**

* * *

><p><em>This is dedicated to all the friends I've made because of "Runaways".<em>

_Thank you for making me love writing more._

* * *

><p><em>And I keep waiting<br>For you to take me  
>You keep waiting<br>To save what we have_

"_Distance" – Christina Perri_

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life or so she had been told. But, right now, she was eons away from feeling even just a bit happy. Misaki had never had any other day like this where she felt so numb and lifeless that she had to put a hand over her neck to feel her pulse there and know that she was still alive.<p>

Oh, God. She was still alive and today was her wedding day.

_Ha!_ Wedding day! It was _her_ wedding day today and, specifically, it was a hotel wedding being held in a luxurious five-star establishment! Not even _she_ could believe that this day would ever come in _her_ life but one look in the full body mirror told her that this was reality and not just some kind of dream... or rather, nightmare.

She looked at herself.

Misaki had on the most beautiful dressed she had ever worn. It was a floor-length strapless white gown filled with intricate patterns made out of lace that hugged her upper body tightly and perfectly before flaring from her knees down to the cathedral length train. As for the finishing touch, out of shyness and modesty, she insisted she wore the floral-laced three-quarter-length jacket, which came as an additional option to the dress, over it. It was see-through but the feel of the fabric over her skin elicited enough comfort from her to walk down the aisle without feeling overly self-conscious about wearing such clothing she never dreamt she would wear in her entire lifetime.

But... she really looked at herself this time.

Instead of feeling regal or whatever else she was supposed to be feeling, the sight of her, overabundant with whites and laces, made her skin prickly and made her stomach do somersaults with her growing nausea.

Her golden brown eyes were stripped off its glow.

Her lips formed a taut, tense line.

This marriage was something she had mutually agreed to... so, she should be happy... right?

But why wasn't she?

'_I'm still deeply in love with you…'_

It was because of _that_.

Misaki halted with a groan that echoed loudly between the walls of the grand hotel room where her soon to be in-laws – _in-laws!_ – insisted she check in to two days ago for "a much needed rest and relaxation before the big day", which was their exact words. But she was far from being rested and relaxed it was, rather, the exact opposite because her mind kept rewinding to the first _and_ most likely last high school reunion she went to nearly a month ago.

For ten years, she had nursed her tattered heart when Takumi Usui left her and it was last month that cruel fate decided to let their paths cross again. Her wounds reopened and out came flooding the feelings, the love for him that she had repressed.

Would she have been happier today if she hadn't seen him again last month after a whole decade?

She really... cared for her fiancé anyway. And he was... kind and charming with his light brown tresses, easy smile, lean built, and steady dark gaze. The answer was probably... yes? Clearly, he was no Takumi Usui but...

Misaki groaned again.

Three years ago, she had met Shinn Yamiya.

They dated.

Three years later, they were now engaged.

About to get married.

In... ten minutes.

'_Shit.'_

"_...You can come if you want..."_

What demon possessed her to even say such stupid thing?

Misaki halted at her pacing and brought a hand against her lips. "What if he really came? What if he causes a scene?" An image of Takumi standing up when the officiant says that speak-now-or-forever-hold-your-piece line came into her mind.

And she blushed in both horror and pleasure of the thought.

_'Nonononono!' _She shook her head violently and continued her pacing. _'But he promised I would never see him again. He can't come 'cause he left for England again... for good.'_

She stopped once again and hugged herself, deluding herself that the act would keep herself together. Her heart thumped painfully at the memory of his oath, the one that undid her and made her give in to the desire to kiss him one last time and tell him,

"_I'm still in love with you too, Takumi!…"_

She had told him that.

Then pushed him away.

For the past twenty-something days, these were all the things that consumed her night and day: what ifs and dreams. Despite having her heart broken, there was no denying that she still wanted Takumi, not Shinn.

But she had already sealed her fate.

The realization made her want to curl up and cry.

Then a knock reverberated from the door across the room.

"C-Come in," she stammered.

Minako Ayuzawa's head popped in from the slightly opened door. "It's time, Misaki-chan. Are you ready?"

_'It's time,' _her mind echoed. Not trusting her voice, Misaki could only nod.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today..."<p>

Misaki couldn't keep herself focused. Her mind seemed to drift a lot as she neared her impending doom. Her eyes wondered along with her brain from the sparkling chandelier that hanged above her, the stands that held blooming white roses in front of her, and the specks of dust on the carpet floor on where she stood in the vast event hall filled with family members, distant relatives, friends, and coworkers. Then her eyes would land, at times, on the charming Shinn's own black eyes and see that he was looking at her too through his peripheral view. She would flush out of embarrassment for being caught and would look straight ahead, forcing herself to listen to the officiant that jubilantly spoke in front of them. But she failed miserably at each hard attempts to focus on her own wedding. Her mind continued to drift and not do what it bid. It was as if she had finally shut down.

Her thoughts were of the random sorts. They were anything and everything that did not relate to the wedding she was in. But she would slip back to the reality of the situation from time to time and each time Misaki only dreaded what her life with Shinn would be now when her thoughts were only consumed of another man...

* * *

><p>"Do you, Shinn, take this woman, Misaki," the officiant's loud voice cut through Misaki's mind-travel.<p>

_Shit. They were already in this part? _

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

Misaki's heart raced further.

Shinn faced her and took both her cold sweaty hands in his, a gentle smile on his lips.

_This is it._

"Wait."

...

"Wait?" Misaki repeated, confused.

"I think the proper response is _'I do'_. Or _'I don't'_," the officiant chipped in.

"I want to say something."

The officiant cocked his head to the side. "Can't it wait until later, Yamiya-san?"

Shinn looked at him determinedly. "I have to say this now." He turned to his bride again. "Do you mind, Misaki?"

"I, uhm, don't."

"Thanks." He gave her hands one final squeeze before facing the curious crowd. "When I first met Misaki three year ago, under a waiting shade during a rainy day, it was her eyes that hooked me first. They were beautiful and warm but they were sad. I was curious to know what brought such pain to this seemingly nice woman so I asked her out when I ran into her a couple of times again after that rainy day. Months later, I just found myself in love with her and I told myself I wanted to be the one to take away the sadness from her eyes, to be the one who'd heal her wounds. I think I did... heal her wounds, I mean. But then there were the scars. The sadness was still there. It wouldn't go away no matter what I did. But something changed these past few days and it made me realize a very important thing..."

Shinn took Misaki's hands in his again and stared straight at her. "You've never look so broken yet so happy as you did this past month... since you met _him_ again. It's so evident even in your eyes. I wasn't the one who took away the sadness in it but I've realized that I could be the one who could keep it away. I don't want you to have any regrets. You only live once. You deserve to spend it with one you want to be with. I know you love me as I do you but I also know I'm not that man you want to be shackled with forever," he said, forcing a chuckle in the end.

"Wha...What do you mean, Shinn?" Misaki stammered in disbelief.

_Was he going to do what she thought he was going to?_

"I've been waiting for you to speak up. But you're so hard-headed, Misaki so I guess it's up to me." Shinn sighed. "It means that I love you and I'm setting you free."

Misaki's heart stopped beating for a second. Her skin grew cold.

_What?_

"W-W-Why are you doing this? I-I've agreed to marry you–"

He cut her off. "Because you love Usui-san more than me, don't you?"

She couldn't meet his pained, steady gaze.

"I knew it..."

"I'm so sorry."

He touched her cheek and her head tipped up to see his assuring smile. "Don't be."

Misaki watched in nervous anticipation as Shinn took a step away from her, heaved a deep breath, and faced the guests. "Everyone. Thank you very much for coming today. I'm sorry but Misaki and I aren't getting married."

Words toppled on top of each other as the crowd erupted in confused murmurings.

Shinn gave Misaki one last solemn smile. "Excuse me."

Misaki was mute as Shinn stepped down the platform and headed to where her family sat. He bowed in apology to her mother and sister before proceeding to walk back out the aisle. His flustered parents stammered their own apologies to the guests as they trailed their swiftly retreating son. The double doors slammed with a reverberating shut at their heels and for a moment there was only silence. Then, slowly, Misaki watched as one by one, guests stood up from their seats, looked pitifully at her, and exited quietly.

The officiant cleared his throat. "So... the wedding is off?"

Misaki faced him, her expression unreadable but no words came out her lips.

She was supposed to be happy right? Ever since that fateful encounter last month, Misaki had dreaded being wedded to the man she thought she loved enough to spend the rest of her life with. But even after realizing that Shinn wasn't that man, she stuck by her decision and denied herself of whom she really wanted when the opportunity came knocking a month ago in her high school reunion.

Takumi came back to her but she pushed him away.

Shinn loved her so much that he decided to let her go.

Now, she was left with nothing.

Was she supposed to be happy?

Sad?

Angry?

The distinct sound of approaching footsteps came from behind her and snapped her out of her thoughts. She braced herself for the pity party she didn't feel like having right now. Or ever.

The officiant cleared his throat again and she saw that he was looking at her expectantly. Oh, hadn't she answered his question yet? Did she even need to? Was the damn man so dense that he needed an answer for the obvious?

Misaki kept herself from pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. There's no groom, so yes the wedding is off."

"Maybe I can fill in?"

Misaki jumped at the voice that was so achingly familiar.

"H-Huh? Wha–?" She turned and her knees weakened at the sight of Takumi.

_Beside her. _

She stood her ground, willing herself to get a grip. She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat. "Takumi... I thought you were back in England." Venom coated her words and her silent delight, "Did you go back on your words again?"

Takumi looked unperturbed at her tone. "Not really. I did go back to England. And I just got here," he looked at his watch, "forty-eight minutes ago."

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"You invited me to your wedding remember?" He chuckled but it sounded forced.

Her cheeks inflamed. Her ice cold facade broke then as guilt took over. Her head bowed in shame. "Yeah, sorry for that. It was stupid of me to do that... Seriously, why are you here?"

"How could I just leave when the woman I love confessed that she still felt the same? Misa-chan belongs to me as much as I belong to Misa-chan. I'm sorry I only got here now. My grandfather practically had me on house arrest." His warm hands enclosed the sides of her face, tilting it so that their gazes locked. "You look so beautiful, by the way."

"Y-You broke your promise again. You said I'd never see you again..."

"It'll be the last one I break. Misaki Ayuzawa, I'll never let you go again."

Takumi lowered his head to kiss her right temple and Misaki nearly melted at the intimate contact. His lips trailed south as he continued to speak. "But I want you to cooperate." He gave her heated cheek a peck. "Help me keep my promise this time."

"H-...H-How?" Misaki breath hitched at the feel of his warm breath against her parted lips.

"By marrying me – right now. All you have to do is say _'I do'_."

The skin that made contact with his lips seemed to ignite in flames, warming her all over and sending tingles down her spine. Oh, how she had craved for his touch for years.

But...

Was she ready to give in to her desires?

Was she ready to risk breaking down her walls again for him?

He had left and broken her before, scarred her.

And he could do it again despite the promises.

Her eyes shifted to the little group of guests left composed of only her family, her close friends, and a few coworkers. Some were planted on their seats while some remained standing but they all wore a mask of anticipation. Then her eyes turned to the officiant. He looked too happy being part in all these drama. She felt her face grow redder than it already is at the spotlight she was in.

Misaki closed her eyes; took a deep calming breath. "I-I'm so scared, Takumi."

Takumi's hopeful expression faltered and his mouth opened to speak. Misaki brought a finger against his lips, stopping any words from their track.

"But you'll never let me go, right?" she said timidly, with a corner of her mouth slanting to form a half-grin.

Takumi, in response, smiled his own devious smirk at the determined gleam in her eyes. He took the hand that rested against his jaw and placed delicately, in Misaki's ring finger, the promise ring he gave her before he left for the first time, ten years ago. She had returned it last month, when she had thought it was the last time they would ever meet but it was hers once more and this time she sense it wasn't going anywhere else anymore.

The diamond-crowned emerald glittered attractively on her hand. Her cheeks blushed prettily as she gazed into Takumi's eyes, which gleamed with his promise that was so deep and so true as the gem.

"Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

* * *

><p>Takumi leaned towards his fiancée to whisper in her ear. "How awesome is this that I didn't spend a single yen for our wedding?"<p>

Misaki's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Shut up, _baka _Takumi. We're paying Shinn back."

And her fist collided against the blondes head.

Yup.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes:<strong>

Exactly a year ago October 6, I published my first Maid-sama fanfic "Runaways" and met fellow Maid-sama fans who later became such good friends to me. I've met people from all over the world – some from countries I've never even heard of before – and it's because of them that I felt more confident to share my stories here.

I will always be thankful for all of your support, your sweetness, your über helpful critiques, and your belief in my works and me. I really, _really_ love you guys. ;) This oneshot is for all of you beautiful people.

Thank you to all the new peeps who've been reading, reviewing, faveing, and alerting my stories during my hiatus! I always get surprised when FF alerts me out of the blue! XD You guys are awesome! I hope we can be friends too! :D

I really don't know how weddings go in Japan so I just based it on how weddings are usually portrayed in media. :) I'm sorry also if I made Takumi or Misaki OOC. Especially Misaki... _gah!_ Emo-Misaki. The hiatus may have made me rusty. *bows* And man was this fluffy... =_= It weirded me out.

And this ends the story that began in _"He Left Me Scars"_. Yay! Happy **FLUFFY** ending! No more torches or flamethrowers for me... right? :D

Reviews are much loved~

Happy November! :)

Hearts,

**Mari**

_November 2, 2011_

P.S.: I posted a link of the wedding dress of Misaki in my profile. It's so pretty!


End file.
